


Eye of Ender

by achievementboyfriends



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Human/Creature fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievementboyfriends/pseuds/achievementboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin/Enderman smut drabble inspired by <a href="http://stretchmarxist.tumblr.com/post/54064084131/being-friends-with-me-in-real-life-and-more-or">this picture</a> by <a href="http://stretchmarxist.tumblr.com/">stretchmarxist</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of Ender

Gavin isn’t quite sure how he ended up here, on his knees with his lips wrapped around this creature’s cock, tongue sneaking out to lap up the sweet liquid seeping out of the tip, hands held behind his back, eyes closed and cock throbbing as he pleasures the Enderman. All thoughts on where his teammates are have left his mind, replaced by this unending need, this yearning desire to suck, to lick, to drink down the Enderman’s essence behind his own home in Achievement City. The noises the Enderman is making are intoxicating, fueling Gavin’s want, the sickly sweet come in his mouth numbing his throat, eliminating his gag reflex as he suckles all the way down to the root. 

It’s not until he hears a familiar gasp that he opens his eyes, trains them on Michael standing not far behind, diamond sword at the ready.

"G…Gavin?"

The Enderman turns and makes a frightening noise, one that Gavin has never heard the creature make before. He finds that he can’t stop suckling, can’t stop drinking down the cloying liquid gently flowing from the tip of the Enderman’s cock. His eyes are locked on Michael’s as the Enderman pulls away harshly and comes across Gavin’s face before teleporting away, leaving an appalled and slightly aroused Michael in his wake.

Gavin is still shaking as Michael kneels in front of him, gentle fingers reaching out to scoop up some of the translucent purple liquid coating Gavin’s face, sticking to his eyebrow and nose and the top of his lip, even a bit on his bloody eyelid. He watches as Michael inspects his own fingers, head tilted to the side before getting a strange look in his eyes. Gavin doesn’t have time to ask what is on his friend’s mine before Michael’s come-coated fingers are at his lips.

"Lick it off, Gav," Michael whispers, his voice hoarse and deep. Their eyes stay locked as Gavin’s tongue peeks out, gently licking clean Michael’s fingers, suckling the tips for good measure. 

By the time Ray and the Gents return to Achievement City, Gavin and Michael are composed - or as composed as they can be - all smiles and laughs as Ray once again erects the Tower of Pimps outside his home. What no one else knows is that in their absence, Gavin and Michael have made a deal, to meet back up in Achievement City later that night. 

They’re going Enderman hunting.


End file.
